Great Metal Factory(Lost Alpha)
|image = GMF.jpg |imagedesc = Loading image for the Great Metal Factory |level = |factions = * Duty * Loners * Bandits |locations = *Arena *100 Rads Bar *Wild Territory *Bandit Camp |buildings =*Bus Stop *Crater Building |leader = * Voronin |doctor =*None |technicians= * Ivancov * Petrenko |merchants = * Barkeep * Petrenko (after 100 Rads Bar re-opens) |characters = * Hunter * Snitch |loot = |quests = *Help the group of stalkers *Find the stolen rifle and return it to Hunter. |notes = }} :The Great Metal Factory is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *Clearly, the encyclopedia description is a little out of date. * This area has had extensive changes from its retail counterpart, but the overall look remains the same. * Wild Territory is no longer a level in its own right and has been changed to one giant map. There are a lot more accessible buildings within the area. * Duty's base entrance has changed location to the cross roads area that leads to the Wild Territory and the Military Warehouses. * An entrance to Forest can be found just down the road from the Bus Stop (the right turn before the Arena). * There is a lot more NPC activity going on both inside and around the base's grounds. * The grounds area has had extensive flora, fauna and even geometry changes. Locations Arena * An arena located at the entrance to the factory grounds, just after the entrance to Forest. * The player can take part inside (once certain conditions are met) for money. 100 Rads Bar * A bar located inside the Duty base used as a trade Hub for Stalkers. * The player will have to come here for a time to pick up main and side missions for Duty. Wild Territory * The abandoned section of the Great Metal Factory. * The area his populated by numerous mutants as well as containing 2 small Bandit camps. Bandit Camp * A small Bandit camp located in Wild Territory next to an abandoned building site. * The player will need to come here for the storyline side mission Find the stolen rifle and return it to Hunter. Notable Buildings: Bus Stop * A small bus stop located near the start of the map, just outside the grounds to the factory. * The player can talk to the head Loner and gain the side mission Help the group of stalkers. Crater Building * A medium sized, derelict building with a crater full of Springboard Anomalies inside (just down the road from the watch tower). * Contains some useful loot in and around the area. Storyline (Refer to Agroprom Institute for the previous part of the storyline section). First Duty Base Visit (after Agroprom). * After coming through the Duty Checkpoint, the player will be need to head in to the duty base and speak with Barkeep. Take the document to Barkeep: * Head forward till you get the bus stop then continue down the road to the front gate, dispatching the pack of Pseudo-dogs around the area. ** Note: A side mission Help the group of stalkers can be pick up at the Bus Stop on the way. * The player needs to head left past the Arena till they get to the building with the large funnel. Head right down this road till a cross roads is reached. Take the right turn into the Duty Base entrance (talking to the front guard if the player so wished for some information on the base), and head left down into the small courtyard with 2 dead Fleshes. * From the dead fleshes, the player needs to head up the path and turn left to a small flight of steps. Proceed up the steps, turn right through a hole in the wall, then left past a container then one another right down a shadowed back alley. * Once down the back alley, the player will need to keep heading forward till they reach the 100 Rads Bar and descend down the stairs into the bar itself. Once here, talk to Barkeep to hand over the military documents and he shall prompt you to the next part of the quest. ** Note: The player can pick up an optional storyline side mission here called Find the stolen rifle and return it to Hunter before they go off on the main mission chain. Talk to the first man on the left down inside the bar to pick it up. See Petrenko in the backroom: * Head right into the new unlocked area of the bar and proceed back into Petrenko's Office. He will tell the player they need to get some documents regarding some old experiments at place called Dark Valley. The player will be instructed to head there and find the contact Oleg Gusarov, located down at the Pig Farm in Dark Valley for the next part of the main mission chain. Meet Petrenko's contact: * From here the player will need to head back out and around to the front gate and back down into Garbage. Make sure to stash any items for carry space and get to the north entrance to Dark Valley in the back of the Vehicle Graveyard. (Refer to Dark Valley for the next part of the storyline section). Second Duty Base Visit (after Dark Valley/X18). Find X18 secret documents: # Find X18 documents. # Bring documents to Petrenko. 2: Bring documents to Petrenko: * When the player approaches the 100 Rads Bar, a small cutscene will trigger, causing some havoc within the bar. Head towards the building, heal any downed Loners/Duty found (if possible), and talking to Barkeep (he can be found cowering behind the bar). * He tells the player of the strange trenchcoated man, he will let them know to talk to Petrenko. Head in to the backroom, talk to Petrenko and hand over the 5 document pieces to him in order to complete the mission chain. (Refer to Rostok Factory for the next part of the storyline section). Notable Loot * Green truck with Loner (to the left of the Forest entrance): ** x3 Tourist's Delight ** x1 Canned Corn ** x1 Peanut Snack ** x1 Chmielnitskoe beer ** x1 Antirad * An Urchin artifact can be found in a small hideaway off the main road into the complex. * Contents of the locked storeroom (Found in the room with the map, just before the 100 Rads Bar): ** x4 Bandages ** x4 Antirads ** x3 Alkaline batteries ** x2 Canned Corn ** x2 Mineral water ** x2 boxes of .45ACP FMJ ** x2 Medkit ** x1 Gasmask ** x1 Black Kite (Perfect Condition) ** x1 PSZ 9d Duty armor (replaced with PS5 "Duty" Suit" in v1.4005 and "Heavy Tourist Suit" in v1.4007) Notes *Entering the Rostok area for the first time at night is NOT recommended - the layout is very different, challenging with Night vision, pretty lethal without due to the mutants and anomalies, and if you're out of Alkaline batteries it is probably better to sleep over at the Bus Stop before taking on the Pseudodog pack. *The Arena has been drastically changed from Shadow of Chernobyl. Instead of fighting human adversaries, you fight mutants captured by Duty, and bet on how quickly you can defeat them (usually 10, 30, and 60 seconds). You still are provided equipment for each match. Check your inventory, as usually you'll have extra ammo that doesn't end up going onto your belt. When you've achieved VIP status in the Arena, you'll be able to proceed through the Arena itself, greatly cutting down on travel time through the zone. *The route to reach the Bar is quite confusing, as the signs don't always point intuitively in the right direction, and the GPS marking is not helpful. Upon entering from the Garbage, follow along the road, defeating Flesh and dog packs along the way, into the main factory, to the first major intersection (going off to the left). Directly ahead is the Arena, but access is closed off until you become a VIP (and the NPC to speak to about joining must be joined from the far side). Turning left at this intersection, proceed down the road, past the GPS marker, to the next intersection. Turn right, proceed to the next intersection. Turn right again, and keep going until you see on your right a checkpoint with a couple of Duty guards (usually three or four) around a gate with Cyrillic writing on it. This is the main entrance to the Bar/Arena compound. From here, you'll go through, and reach a building that has a door located immediately next to a half-flight of stairs going down to a courtyard. Go down, cross the courtyard, and you should see signs for the bar on the far side. You'll go through a building with several beds and a Duty officer reading a large map, then through a semi-covered tunnel, and finally to the bar itself. **Some people have criticized the above for being overly complex. **In the Developer's Cut version, its possible to bribe the arena guard to let the player thru. The fence on the yard was also removed to let the player move more freely (and to reduce the maze effect). *Random firefights and mutant attacks can happen, especially after blowouts, making most of the area outside the Bar compound (and even occasionally the interior) less than perfectly safe. *There are tons of cheap artifacts in the various buildings in this area, around the train tracks, even out on the main roads in the far reaches of the factory near the transition points. Stalkers rarely ever travel this way early on in the story, so pick them up aggressively. Gallery Duty Base: Gmf00.jpg|The Bus Stop Gmf17.jpg|Entrance to Forest Gmf18.jpg|Truck with Loner Gmf1.jpg|Entrance to the Great Metal Factory Gmf2.jpg|The Arena Gmf3.jpg|Road leading to the Duty base entrance Gmfurch.jpg|Location of the Urchin artifact Gmf4.jpg|Shot of one of many funnels in the area Gmf5.jpg|Entrance to the Military Warehouses Gmf6.jpg|Entrance to the Duty base Gmf7.jpg|Shot of a warehouse inside the base Gmf8.jpg|Inner grounds of the base Gmf9.jpg|Steps leading to 100 Rads Bar Gmf11.jpg|Another shot of the grounds (path to bar in shadows on left) Gmf16.jpg|Outside Ivancov's office Gmf14.jpg|Store room just before 100 Rads Bar RostokVIPRoute.jpg|Conventional route (orange) VIP route (yellow - see Arena) Duty HQ after the Mercenary raid (Great Metal Factory, Lost Alpha).jpg|Duty HQ after the Mercenary raid Category:Lost Alpha Locations